


Something More?

by jewelrybonney



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone (Walking Dead), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23335903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewelrybonney/pseuds/jewelrybonney
Summary: All you wanted was to take Judith on a little walk.
Relationships: Rick Grimes/Original Female Character(s), Rick Grimes/Reader, Rick Grimes/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Something More?

"It’s so nice having a baby around, especially one as cute as Judith here,“ gushed one of the women of Alexandria, bouncing little Judy on her hip as the infant stared back at you with her wide blue eyes. Your intentions this afternoon were to take Judith out on a stroll and maybe chat with some of the other residents here; show them your willingness to stay and make things work in this community, despite your hesitations. When you thought about it, it was truly a miracle they had lasted this long with their lack of precautions against the threats outside, both living and dead. 

However, you needed for everyone to get along here and live in peace amongst each other, all for the sake of a broken family you were trying so desperately to mend. Carl and Judith were two wonderful children who had lost their mother so tragically early on at the end of the world as you knew it. You had come to cherish and love them, viewing them as your own children and they deserved to grow up in as safe a place as possible. Having fallen hard for their father, Rick, only solidified your desires to make living in Alexandria work out, even if you were uneasy at just how lax they were here, never had to have fought for survival. They truly did not understand the dangers lying in wait just beyond the walls.

Right now, though, your current struggle isn’t quite as severe. Though you had wanted to socialize with the residents here, you had underestimated their joy of having a baby around, and felt rather anxious without her comforting weight in your arms. Rationally thinking, you knew nothing bad could happen with Judith still in your line of sight and only about a foot away from you, but you were still rather uncomfortable not having her close to you. Setting your worries aside, you allowed your neighbors and potential friends to hold and entertain her, trying to show them you were open to their hospitality.

"Having little ones around just puts everyone in a good mood, don’t'cha think? Y/N! Do you think you an’ Rick will try for another, give little Judy here a buddy to grow up with?” One of the other ladies surrounding you and Judith suggested, giving you a cheeky smile and a wink. Heat immediately rushed to your cheeks, your words stuttering a bit as you hurried to explain the situation.

"Oh no, no Judy’s not- I mean Rick and I, we’re not,“ you took a moment to compose yourself, smoothing out your shirt to give your hands something to do. A few of the women gave you sad glances, having picked up on your mutterings and putting two and two together on your relationship with Rick.

"Rick and I aren’t like that, I just stepped up for these kids when they needed it and we’ve become inseparable,” you were finally able to get out, feeling the warmth leave your cheeks as your mood dampened. As much as you had come to love Rick, you couldn’t risk the friendship you had grown and your relationship with the kids by admitting your true feelings, so you kept them to yourself, believing things were fine just the way they were.

Disheartened by the turn of the conversation, you made to take Judith back and continue on your walk when, speak of the devil, Rick himself called out to you from behind your impromptu gathering.

"Y/N! Could you come back to the house? There are some things we all need to talk about,“ you whipped around at his question, relieved at the chance opening to take back Judith and return to the familiarity of the people you had come so far with. Turning back to face the group of women, you once again attempted to reach for Judith when the woman holding her gave you a look, begging for you to leave her behind.

"Oh please, Y/N, could she stay with us for just a bit? We can bring her back ‘round your place in an hour or so? She’s just so darling, we’re all not ready for her to leave just yet!” The others nodded along in agreement, turning to you with the same pleading eyes. You floundered a bit, searching your mind for an excuse to bring her back with you. 

Sensing your hesitation, the same woman looked up a bit to holler at Rick, “Hey, Rick, would it be alright if Judith stayed with us for just a little longer? We promise to bring her back in one piece,” she chuckled a bit, giving Rick the same look you were just attacked with.

A wide grin took over his face as he stepped closer to you all, “Well that sounds alright to me, you ladies take good care of my little Judith you hear?” Standing beside you now, he gives them all a playful look, seeing no harm in them watching Judith. Accepting defeat, you nod your assent to the women and turn back to make way towards your house, Rick at your side. Not more than a handful of steps into your journey home, you halt after hearing a shrill cry from the once calm baby girl. You and Rick both spin around to see a fussing Judith, tears bubbling at her eyes as she desperately struggles to be free of the woman’s arms, her chubby hands reaching out for you. Reacting first, but before Rick can reach out to his daughter to console her, he’s stopped once again by another noise leaving her mouth.

"M-mama! Mama!“ Judith cries and that’s all you need to hear to rush to her and bring her close to your chest, rocking side to side as you softly shush her and kiss her tears away. With one mission in mind, you make your way to the privacy of your home, alone, unaware of the fact Rick has stalled and is staring after you with wide eyes. His baby girl sees you as her mother and he comes to the startling conclusion he can’t believe he never came to before: he would love for you to be a mother to both of his children and for your friendship to evolve into something more.


End file.
